There She Goes
by Enternity-angel
Summary: What this song makes me feel of my most favorite couple on this show. A songfic with the song, "There She Goes" and I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


--Hello everyone! This is my first Kids Next Door fan fiction so please be nice and please Read and Review! Well actually, this is a Song fan fiction so it's nothing fancy but yeah. So I hope you enjoy and here it is! --  
  
Song: There She Goes  
  
Pairing: Numbers 1&5  
  
We open to see the tree house with the big letters, "KND" painted in the front. It's a beautiful day without any mayhem. The birds are chirping, the trees are swaying in the wind and all the kids are playing outside. Except for two special children.  
  
(There she goes, There she goes again. Racing through my brain.)  
  
We see Number one on his bed, looking at a picture of the gang. We see the picture and see that it has all the other kids scribbled out and Number five is the only one there. He smiles as he grabs the picture and holds it to his heart. "Number five" he whispers as he walks over to his desk which has a letter upon it. He begins to write on it as he sticks out his tongue to ponder his thoughts.  
  
(And I just can't contain... This feeling that remains.)  
  
We now see Number five, sitting on the couch as she flips through the channels on the T.V. and she sighs heavily. She knew that she wasn't the right one for Number one. Ever since he broke up with Lizzie a month ago, she had tried all her might, but she couldn't bring up the courage and confess everything to Number One. She lays down, thinking of him as a tear strolls down her face.  
  
(There she blows, There she blows again. Pulsing through my vein.)  
  
We have a doubled view of Number One and Five standing up from their resting spots, walking towards each other, but not knowing that they were heading for each other. Both Number One and Five run towards his and her rooms and finally colliding with each other, both of them lying beside one another. Number Five sees Number One blush and run away. Number five calls out Number One's name, but it's too late. The only thing left is the letter he had dropped when they collided. She begins to read the letter which was almost the whole entire paper.  
  
(And I just can't contain... This feeling that remains...)  
  
We see Number Five reading the last sentence of the letter and she begins to cry. But not because of sadness, but because of joy. She holds the letter to her heart and wipes the tears off her eyes. She smiles as she begins to run through the exit to catch Number One.  
  
(There she goes, There she goes again... She calls my name.)  
  
We see Number One running away from the tree house, panting and frowning. He didn't want to feel the pain if he had been rejected.  
  
(Pulls my train...)  
  
We see Number Five sprinting down the stairs and past the rest of the gang, who look at her in confusion. She runs outside to see where he had gone and sees the red sweater he always wears. She runs after him.  
  
(No-One else could heal my pain...)  
  
Number One stops to finally give in. He looks the direction to where the tree house is at to see you can only see a tiny little figure of it, like it was some sort of huge ant. He then sees the blue and white striped T- shirt and he panics, but he stays grounded to the spot.  
  
(And I just can't contain... This feeling that remains...)  
  
Number Five finally catches up and starts to pant heavily, trying to regain her breath. She looked at Number One who looked at her with worried eyes, as if he was afraid of rejection which he was. She smiled as she dug around her pocket and revealed the letter that Number One dropped. He looks at it as if it was a gun, about to shoot him in the heart. His hands started to shake with fear and beads of sweat fell from his face.  
  
(There She goes, There she goes again. Chasing down my lane.)  
  
We see Number Five smile and she begins to run towards Number One and she leaps into his arms, embracing him like they were departing from one another. Number One was startled for a minute, but then regained his confidence and smiled sweetly towards Number Five.  
  
(And I just can't contain... This feeling that remains...)  
  
We see Number One say to her, "I love you Number Five." And she hugs him tighter as a tears strolls down her face. "I love you two Number One." She replies as she looks up at him and we pan out, seeing as they begin to kiss each other. We again see the tree house and see all rest of the group laughing. "Our plan worked like a charm huh guys?" Two said as he looked through his binoculars.  
  
"Worked like bread and butter!" Four answered as he paced around the room and bumped into Number Three.  
  
"Aw...They DO look cute together!" Number Three cheers as all of them look through the binoculars, and seeing the new wonderful couple being born.  
  
(Music Fades...)  
  
--So did you love it? Hate it? Liked it? Then please read and review and I hope you enjoyed it. I thought this song fan fiction as I was listening to this song. So until my other fan fiction! -- 


End file.
